The Salvatore Brothers
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Meet Isabella Gilbert she's the second doppelganger, set before Stefan and Damon meet Katherine . Meet the Salvatore's; Damon, Edward, Alice and Stefan. Love, Jealousy, Hate, Rivalry. And Isabella has to choose who she'll spend the rest of her life with.
1. Chapter 1

The Salvatore Brothers

Chapter 1:

"Miss, miss, please wake up," I heard a woman say. "Miss, the guests will arrive any minute."

I recognised the voice of the maid and I opened my eyes to see the maid looking over me and I looked up at her.

"The guests?" I asked her.

"Yes, Guiseppe Salvatore and his family shall be arriving today," she said. "They shall be here any second now, miss."

"Oh well, I shall to get dressed now, will I not?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

She got out my corset while I got dressed into my undergarments and she started tugging on my corset straps, tightening them, that was until mother came in.

"Leave," mother said to the maid.

"Yes, ma'am," she said. She curtsied to mom, bowing her head respectfully, "Mrs Swan," then curtsied to me, bowing her head respectfully, "Miss Isabella." She departed the room, her head bowed and arms behind her back, like most help do.

"Isabella," mother started saying, "you will be nice to our guests."

"Oh please mother, you will give yourself a nose bleed," I said sarcastically as mother pulled harder and harder on my corset.

"Isabella, your father and I are hoping you'll find a husband in one of the three men coming," mother said. "We're not expecting you get married off to one of them like your sister Rosalie and her finacee Emmett, but please they are handsome, nice, caring and sweet gentlemen and I hope you can find yourself a husband one day, if not we shall have to marry you off."

I was beyond shocked. "Mother..." she cut me off.

"Now, go put one of your best frocks on," she said and departed.

The maid came back in and helped me into my best frock and she looked at me. "Are you alright, miss?" she asked.

"Yes, I...I do not wish to get married off to some man who I do not even know, I want love, I do not wish to be married without being in love...I do not think mother understands, and Rosalie thinks I have bubbles in my brain because I believe in love, but she is such a hypocrite because look at her with Emmett, she loves him...why can not I believe in love?" I said.

She looked up to me. "Miss, love will come to you eventually, you just have to be patient," she said.

"I have been patient!" I snapped back.

She flinched back. "I am soo-" I cut her off.

"I am sorry, I should not have snapped at you like that," I told her.

"Miss, it is alright, you are cranky," she said. "Come, time to go down stairs."

I walked down the steps and into the foyer and stood there with mother and father, with my brother Jasper. "Jazzy?" I whispered to him.

"Yes Belle?" he whispered back.

"Do you believe in love?" I questioned him.

"Isabella," he sighed. "I think you should believe whatever you wish to believe."

"Do you think they will be nice?" I questioned.

"If they are not, do not worry, I will not let them treat you disrespectfully," he replied.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"Isabella, please, stay in line, do as we ask, and be graceful in their presence and remember do not use a sarcastic tone at all whilst they are visiting. Men do not wish to marry a sarcastic woman," father said.

And that is exactly why I use sarcasm, to scare the men away. "Yes father," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Isabella, behave!" father snapped, looking at me.

The carriage pulled up and father looked up and smiled. "That will be them, I will go out and greet them," father said.

My corset suddenly started to feel uncomfortable and I squirmed. "Isabella?" Jasper asked. "Are you okay?"

"My corset, it is too tight," I said.

"Mother," Jasper said looking at mother. "You did her corset again, did you not?"

"Yes I did," mother said, holding her head up high.

"Seriously? You make her busts look fake!" Jazzy said. "I shall go get Henrietta loosen it for her, or I will myself."

Henrietta was the maids name. "Come, Miss, let us go loosen this corset for you," she said.

I followed her out the back way into a small room and we quickly took off my frock and she loosened my corset and I suddenly did not feel so light headed any more. "Thank you," I said to her.

"It is my job, Miss," she said.

She helped me pull my frock on and she tied it up. "Isabella should be here," I heard father say and I quickly exited the small room with Henrietta and we went down the hall into the foyer.

"Sorry father, we had to go loosen my corset because mother made it so tight that I almost feinted and made my boosems look fake," I said smiling innocently.

I heard chuckling from Jasper and three other men and a little high pitched giggle.

Father gave me his "behave" look as I smiled innocently and sweetly up at him.

"This is my wonderful daughter Isabella," father introduced.

"You would make one fine wife there," Mr Salvatore said.

I curtsied. "Thank you, Mr Salvatore," I replied, smiling up at him.

He bowed. "It is wonderful to finally meet you."

"My old friend, how would you like to come to the sitting room and Jasper and Isabella can show your sons and daughter around," father said.

"I would love to," Mr Salvatore replied.

"Father as much as I'd like to stay and help, Rosalie and Emmett have invited me to a wine and cheese party," he replied. "Do you mind if I depart?"

"Are you going Isabella?" father asked.

"No, you know how I do not appeal for that type of amusement, all they basically do there is get drunk and try hitting on the younger girls so they can hopefully 'pop their cherry', so no, I won't be going," I said and Mr Salvatore looked at me shocked and so did mother and father.

"Would anyone else like to join Jasper?" father asked the Salvatore's sons and daughters.

I looked up to see a girl my age with long brown hair and green eyes and she had beautiful skin, it was a bit tan. She smiled at me. There was a boy with bronze hair and he had green eyes, they were emerald, just like there mothers, and he was quite handsome. There was another boy with deep green eyes, except he had brown hair and he was a bit tan like the girl and he had a sweet face that looked kind, yet it was muscular, he looked like a younger version of his dad, except with a mixture of his mother. The last was a boy with black hair and black eyes that were soo deep and dark that you could fall into them, he was more muscular and he was tall, he looked the eldest out of the three.

They were all handsome, very handsome. I couldn't decide who was the most handsome out of the three of them because they were just all that good looking.

"Maybe you might find a husband after all Isabella," mother whispered in my ear and I sighed.

"Please mother, stop being so patronizing. If you seen my way for once you would understand that love is more important than marriage," I whispered.

I swear I seen Ms Salvatore elbow their daughter and then the girl stepped forward. "I would like to go," she said. "Please."

"Well then, that is settled, go on Jasper take the lady to the wine and cheese party," father said.

"Yeah, Jazzy, go take the girl, but no touching," I said to him jokingly and he turned back and grinned at me.

"Oh, Belle, you are just one fine lady. If it weren't for you being my sister and it all being wrong, I would have married you by now," he said jokingly and then winked and walked off while I laughed.

They departed and father turned. "Isabella, please be a dear and show these fine men to their rooms," father said, looking at me and I stepped forward and curtsied.

"Yes father," I said. "I will try and try being a dear I mean."

I looked to the three men and smiled at them and they all came forward to offer me their hand, I heard Mr Salvatore and my father chuckling in the background and mother laughed and so did Ms Salvatore.

"Please gentlemen, I only have two hands," I said, laughing a little myself.

The gentlemen with bronze hair stepped forward and bowed. "I am Edward Salvatore," he said. "Please, feel free to call me Edward."

I curtsied. "I am Isabella Swan, please feel free to call me Isabella or Bella," I said.

The gentlemen with the brown hair stepped forward. "I am Stefan Salvatore, please feel free to call me Stefan," he said, bowing.

I curtsied. "I am Isabella Swan, please feel free to call me Bella or Isabella," I replied. I felt like a robot and I had never curtsied so much in my life, no wait, I have, that time father held that ball I curtsied more times than I can remember and my ankles and feet ached soo badly.

The gentlemen with black hair stepped forward, took my hand and kissed it. "I am Damon Salvatore, please feel free to call me Damon, ma'am," he said and winked. I felt myself smile. I found myself attracted to Damon and that was not good because he was not suitable.

"I am Isabella Swan, please feel free to call me Bella or Isabella," I said.

"I will call you Bella," he said. "I have heard so much about you."

"Please, whatever you have heard, keep to yourself because it will all be rumours," I told him.

"They were most definately not rumours, they were all true, your beauty really is beyond believable like they say," he said. "You are even more beautiful than they have said." He winked at me again with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," I said, walking up the stairs. "You are not quite bad yourself."

"Isabella, father has sent me to come get you for supper, the Salvatore's will be joining too," Jasper said.

Jasper walked back out and down the stairs and the girl got left up here and she curtsied. "I'm Alice," she said.

"I'm Bella," I said, curtsying back.

"I know that we will great friends," Alice said, smiling.

"That would be wonderful," I replied, smiling back at her. "I can not even remember how long it has been since I can trust my friends, the last one stole my would-be-husband and my crush of five years."

"Oh," Alice responded. "That wasn't very pleasant. If I were you I would have slapped them and told them to get out of my life the Devils Spawn."

I laughed. "I did, except worst, I broke her nose and broke her arm," I told her and her eyes widened.

"How?" she asked, her voice squeaking as I heard the guys laugh behind us.

"Well, I punched her in the face thus breaking her nose and I shoved her up against a tree and threatened her thus breaking her arm accidentally," I said to her and she looked a little relieved.

"I hope you do not break me like you did her," she replied.

"I doubt you would do what she did," I told her and she nodded.

We all went down the stairs for supper and then Rosalie came back with Emmett and they decided to join us as well. Rosalie was smiling soo brightly that you would have thought it was Christmas.

Soon I had finished my small portion. "May I be excused?" I asked father.

"You may," he said.

I walked up stairs and into my room and laid down on my bed and went to sleep... hoping for some more rest, considering I got woken up before I usually get up.

But, I could not sleep because my mind was somewhere else. Somewhere far, far away. The day I found out when Julia was engaged-to-be-married to Henry, my crush of four years. The day I broke Julia's nose and arm. Not polite of me but Henry and I were going to get married, I had the ring and everything, we had been engaged, that was until I found out he slept with Julia. I then kneed him in the balls and left, told mother and father and they were displeased and they spoke to his father about it and his father has sent Henry off to England to get himself straightened out and when he comes back he will have to choose, me or Julia or another woman. I returned the ring because I did not feel happy about wearing it and Julia kept hers, hoping that one day he will return and choose her.

Which we all know will not happen because she is soo not wife material, everyone thinks that, and of course she is not wife material is because she has had one child at the age of sixteen and she had lost her virginity to two men at the same time and she also has slept with more men I can count with on all my fingers and all my toes, which is a lot.

So of course it is only natural for Henry to pick me to marry or another woman. But everyone seems to think he will pick me but I will not marry him after he cheated on me with Julia so it is his loss and he will never find another woman again because of that, they will all be too frightened that he will cheat on them so he will get no one in the end.

I groaned and walked down stairs again, not able to get sleep. I walked down into the foyer and sat in one of the chairs and read a book.

That was until I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Edward walking towards me and I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me. "Hello," I said.

"Hello," he responded.

"Are you well this evening?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied. "Are you?"

"I am joyous," I replied and he chuckled a little. "Do you play an instrument?"

"I play the piano," he replied.

I smiled. "Oh my, that is marvelous, will you play for me?" I asked him. "We have a piano in the living room."

"Of course, Isabella," he said and I grinned.

I walked to the living room with him and he sat at the piano and I sat next to him as he played. He really was wonderful at it. His eyes were closed as his hands danced across the keys and I smiled to myself. Oh, Edward was charming, I could definitely see myself marry him. "Oh, Edward you truly have a gift," I said, smiling at him as he finished.

He smiled back at me, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Thank you," he replied.

My long dark hair fell along my back, half way down in curls, a little portion of my hair was plaited and tied at the back, like those girls from 1490's, I got the idea off of Miss Katerina Petrova, my ancestor, she was beautiful. Only my family knows she had a baby out of wedlock, nobody else does, then she got banished to England, I am originally Bulgarian, I moved from Bulgaria with my mother and father, we came to England on a ship. Nobody else knows, no one.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Please play for me more?" I asked and he nodded.

"My mother loves this one," he said and started playing something I was not familiar with.

"You compose your own?" I asked and he nodded. I was astounded at this news. He really was talented.

I continued to listen as he played for me. It was amazing and melodious.


	2. Chapter 2

The Salvatore Brothers

Chapter 2: 

"Miss, Miss, Miss," Henrietta said, running into the room. "Oh, there you are." She looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your mother was worried when you were not in your room," she said, curtsying. "I will tell her your with Mr Salvatore."

I stood up from the piano. "Oh, that shall not be necessary. I shall go talk to her," I said, fixing my dress.

"No, miss, it's just the dress maker, she wants to know your sizes but I am positive there's another way to find them out," she replied.

"No, I insist," I replied. "Sorry Mr Salvatore, I must go." I curtsied to Edward.

We walked out of the room and she led me upstairs to my room. "Oh, Isabella, there you are," Mother said.

"Sorry Mother, I was with Edward Salvatore. Did you know he plays piano?" I asked her. "And he composes."

Mom looked astonished. "Do you fancy this man, Isabella?" she asked.

"No mother, he is a lovely man," I told her. "But if I marry one of the Salvatore's I want to get to know all of them before I decide."

Mother looked at me. "Do not string them along for too long," mother replied.

"Whatever," I replied. We got my dress sizes and chose the material and style dress I would like and then I left, to go find Rosalie and Emmett.

I found them outside and I walked up to them. Rose was in a light blue dress, her blue eyes twinkling. "Rose?" I asked. "May I talk to you? Alone?"

"Yes, please be a dear Emmett and entertain the Salvatore's with Jasper?" Rosalie asked, looking at him.

"Of course, my love," he responded. I smiled. They were gorgeous together.

"What is it Bella?" she asked.

"Mother wants me to get married," I said. "With one of the Salvatore boys, they are charming, I guess."

"Bella that's one step closer, you think they are charming. Put there names in a bonnett and choose a name and whoever you pick, marry," Rosalie said.

"No, Rose, you do not understand," I said. "It is not that, it is just that I think Edward is charming, he play piano and yet I feel attracted to Damon but he seems more inappropriate to marry and Stefan just seems so lovely."

Rose looked at me, grabbing my shoulders. "You must _not _marry that boy Damon, I have heard horrid stories about him!" she said.

"I know, but he's just so... mysterious," I replied. "And that is... alluring."

"Oh, Bella, go for one of the more appropriate boys," she replied. "Anyway, it seems Jasper may marry that young Alice." She grinned.

I smiled. "She is a wonderful girl."

We continued talking, me expressing my fears about getting married, we walked through the town at the markets. She told me I should not be afraid and that it is easy but much better.

We returned just in time for dinner and we ate at the table. "So, Isabella," Father said. "What did you do today?"

"Edward played piano for me today," I said. "Did you know he composes?"

Dad looked shocked, turning to Edward, "Is that right?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes sir," he replied.

"He shall make a fine musician one day," his father said proudly.

"I certainly agree Mr Salvatore," I replied.

Mother looked at me. "Have any of your sons married?" she asked Mr Salvatore.

"Oh, no," he said. "Damon has not been able to settle down, Edward and Stefan, well they are not to be married just yet, though our eldest who is back home entertaining guests with his grandmother may be marrying a woman named Opal."

"Well, maybe one of them might marry our young Isabella," she said smiling, looking at me.

I glared at mother and stoos. "Way to be inconspicious about it _mother_," I spat. I walked out of the room while Mr Guiseppe Salvatore looked shocked after me.

"Sorry about her," I heard mother saying.

"Renee, you know Isabella does not want to marry just anyone," father said. "I shall go talk to her, excuse me."

I sat in the living room, trying to breathe. Father entered. "I am sorry for embarrassing you father," I said.

"No need, Isabella," father said. "You know that the Salvatore family will treat you respectfully? One of their sons would be the perfect choice for a husband."

"I know, I supposed they are quite charming," I said.

"Isabella you look tired, why not depart for bed?" he asked.

"Thank you," I said and rised, leaving the room and father went to go speak to the guests, I guess.

Back in my room, I paced, thinking. Then after a while, Henrietta came in and helped me out of my dress and corset and I got into my nightgown and slept.


End file.
